


Do Not Disturb

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [22]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, undiluted fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She finally found her husband in his private study above the throne room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb

She finally found her husband in his private study above the throne room. It was the only room in the castle that that was more difficult to access than their bedroom and she knew he only bothered with it when he was desperate for some peace and quiet.

Books and papers lay scattered across the desk and he had fallen asleep slumped over it with his forehead propped up against his palm, white-blond hair in true disarray rather than the artfully constructed wildness he usually favored.

She took a moment to tidy the papers he'd been working on before leaning into him and pressing a kiss to his temple. He started awake, head falling off his hand, and blinked tiredly up at her.

"Sarah? What-" She cut him off with a soft kiss.

"Come to bed Jareth. This will all still be here in the morning, and we'll both sleep better with you in bed instead of in this chair."

He smiled fondly at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her down onto his lap as he pulled a crystal that would take the both of them to bed out of thin air . "As you wish, precious."

**Author's Note:**

> Promt - #63 Do Not Disturb
> 
> from the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem 100 themes challenge.
> 
> I wanted to write a little piece of fluff. I think I succeeded, and am hoping I didn't go to far over the line into saccharine.


End file.
